degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 4: Little Voices
Who does she think she is? Hating me because I am gay... Then she gets her little boyfriend CJ to try and start shit with me. I don't think so! (CJ) You have a lot of balls showing your face around here Hunter. (Hunter) This is a public mall idiot, i can come here anytime i want without your permission. (Aleesha) Just kick his ass already! Throw him down the escalator, do SOMETHING. (CJ) Nah, he's not worth it. Lets just go. (Aleesha) Fine. You are such a pussy. (Pearl) Aleesha coming at you again? (Hunter) Yeah... some things never change. (Pearl) Adam rejected me. He's gay. (Hunter) Really? Aww, im sorry. But you know, you JUST broke up with Rynen. Maybe you should wait before you jump into a new relationship. (Pearl) Yeah... i guess your right. (Nate) Claudia? You seem a little distant... everything ok? (Claudia) Yeah, i'm fine. (Nate) Are you sure? You look troubled. (Claudia) Well, i guess i am. (Nate) What's up? (Claudia) This guy... he keeps sending me friend requests on facebook. And he even left me a note in my mailbox. He knows where i live. (Nate) What?? Who is he! (Claudia) I don't know. Everytime i block him on facebook, he makes a new account to add me. He is very disturbing. (Nate) What does the note say? (Claudia) Umm let me read it... "Claudia, i watch you, you know. You are very young, gorgeous and free. I love that. If you get this note, write me back. You know where i live, and you know who i am. Take care. ~Anonymous (Nate) Holy crap... if i find out who this guy is, he's dead. (Claudia) It is just weird... Can you stay with me tonight? I am a bit creeped. (Nate) Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it though. I'm sure it's just a prank or something. (Claudia) I guess. (Kat) Dear diary. Me and Wendy are going to starbucks today, to talk about Dave. I know they used to date... I wonder if he abused her too? Am i so horrible that only i was a victim of his abuse? But why? What is so bad about me? Am i ugly? Stupid? Weird? I guess you could call me all those things. It hurts, but that's the truth for you. Well, enough of my depressing rant. I'm gonna go get ready. ~Kat (Cam) Wait... she had an ABORTION?! (Murphy) Yes. I feel kinda bad about it. (Cam)...You feel Kinda bad about it? You should feel TERRIBLE! That was your kid man. You know it. And if you had been there for her like a man, you could still have a shot at being with her, and having your child. (Murphy) Shut up Cam! You don't know anything... it is harder when it is happening to you. (Cam) It did happen to me you moron! (Murphy) Crap... im sorry. I clean forgot about that. (Cam) Whatever... It is your life. It just brings back bad memoires. You know. (Murphy) I know... I feel really guilty when you put it that way. She seemed like she really wanted to keep it... (Cam) I have to go. See you later. (Murphy) Cam wait... i didnt... -sigh- (Hunter) I know i know i'm late, im sorry. (Tyler) This is the fifth time you were late this week! Do you WANT to be fire?? (Hunter) No, I just... oh shit, is that CJ?! (CJ) Hunter! I've been meaning to talk with you man. (Hunter) Go away CJ. (CJ) I will. First i just wanted to give you something. And then it happened. CJ punched the shit out of Hunter. I could not just stand there and do nothing, so i went in for the attack. (Tyler) How many times do we have to tell you to stay out of here CJ?! (CJ) Get off me you fucking weirdo! This is not your fight! (Sannse) HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?! (CJ) I came in to buy some drinks and these two just attacked me!! (Hunter) WHAT?! (Sannse) HUNTER, TYLER GET OUT NOW! YOU ARE BOTH FIRED! (Tyler) But Sannse, he- (Sannse) I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! OUT! (Tyler) Fine... bitch. (Sannse) OUT NOW!!!!! I looked over at CJ and he gave me a cocky smirk. I looked over at Tyler and could see the rage in his eyes. This will not end well... (Wendy) Hello Kat. (Kat) Hey Wendy, how are you hun? (Wendy) Im good... but wondering why you invited me here to talk about Dave. (Kat) Yeah, about that. Look at these. (Wendy) Oh my god... are those bruises? (Kat) Yes... he hits me, Wendy. I was just wondering if he ever hit you... (Wendy) Once, he slapped me... I didn't think much of it, but he never did anything like this to me. (Kat) Why me then? (Wendy) Honey... you can't just let him get away with this. You have to do something. (Kat) No. I can't do anything. Dave is known as being the sweet, charming ginger kid. I'm just the freak who everyone thinks will end up in mental home. (Wendy) Thats not true! Kat, please just (Kat) No. I shouldn't have done this. Goodbye. (Claudia) NATE! I just heard a knock at the window!! (Nate) It was probably just the wind or something... go back to bed. (Claudia) Nate, get up and look. (Nate) ugh... fine. (?) Claudiaaaa (Claudia) Who is that?! (?) I'm under the bed Claudia... just look if you want. You can come under here with me. (Claudia) NATEE!!!! NATE!!!! (Nate) Claudia! What's wrong?! (Claudia) He's under the bed! I could hear him! (Nate) Claudia... there is nothing under the bed. (Claudia) But i heard him! He was right there! I swear! (Nate) Shh. You are just freaking out. You need to just relax. (Claudia) But...but...ok. I will relax. I know i heard something though, Nate. He called my name. (Nate) Shh just rest. It's fine now. (Claudia) Alright... (Murphy) Umm Dani? (Dani) What do you want? Here to thank me for aborting OUR child? (Murphy) You didn't have to do that... I'm so sorry i made you feel like you did. (Dani) Well, you did. Now there is nothing i can do about it. (Murphy) I feel so terrible I just wish i could go back and change the way i reacted. (Dani) Well you can't! So just leave me alone and let me deal with it. You won't help me at all. (Murphy) Dani... (Dani) Please. Just go away! Im so sick of dealing with your bullshit. (Murphy) Fine! Enjoy being alone. Hello, my name is Pearl Evans. I am a 18 year old highschool graduate attending DW College. I like art, i like hot guys, music, sports and more. If you wanna know more about me, just add me. I look forward to meeting lots of great guys! Maybe even "the one" ;-) (Hunter)...Online dating? FOR REAL?! (Pearl) Yes. I have been unlucky in love too many times. Maybe finding someone online would be better. (Hunter) Yeah... finding a 69 year old man with no teeth scamming on young girls online is MUCH better than going out and looking for a real man. (Pearl) Oh shush Hunter. I know what im doing, dont worry. (Hunter) Alright, don't say i didn't wanr you. (Pearl) I wont have to. You will be the jealous one when i have a hot guy in my arms and you are still alone! (Hunter) Ohh... So THIS Pearl is back huh? (Pearl) Hunter i didn't mean that... (Hunter) No, you are right. (Pearl) Ugh, i'm sorry. Just let me live and learn, ok? (Hunter) Alright, im sorry for bothering you. It's been a long day. (Pearl) What happened? (Hunter) CJ came in, kicked my ass, Tyler joined in and beat him up and CJ got us both fired from the super market. (Pearl) Oh my god! That asshole! He really just needs to fuck off! (Hunter) Right? It's not just him, Aleesha is making him do all this i think. (Pearl) We need to teach him a lesson. (Hunter) Well, i do have something on him but... Nevermind, it's too low. (Pearl) What is it? (Hunter) CJ... well... He... No, i can't tell you. (Pearl) Oh spit it out! (Hunter) If he does anything else, I might but for now... I better not tell you. He just better hope Tyler doesn't tell anyone. TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Tyler threatens to reveal CJ's secret, Nate grows increasingly worried about Claudia, Niso comes to town looking for Cameron, and Rynen vows to win back Pearl. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts